Signing out A play
by Ash Cole
Summary: A slave workers exist in a controlled environment dominated by a unseen company, a queenly supervisor, a mailman and a mime.


(There is one office desk with a sign out book and a pen STAGE LEFT. At STAGE RIGHT , there is a campfire burning. The rest of the set is black. A man in tatter rags and smoking a pipe walks in. His name is Ash. A stunning, young women in a sharp business suite enters on the opposite side of the stage that the man entered. Her name is Sam.)

Note: If there is/are deaf audience member/s:

The entire play may be done in sign language. The interpreters may only use universal sign language to communicate with one another alongside the spoken language. Also, there may be sign language interpreters off stage as the action and words take place.

Lights up.

The two characters meet and a bright light zaps on and off.

SAM

You are late.

Ash

I love you.

SAM

Doesn't make up for your tardiness.

Ash

No but I do. I'll do anything for you. Anything.

SAM

Will you cry.

Ash

Yes.

SAM

Then cry.

(The man tries to cry but can't.)

Ash

I can't.

SAM

Try harder.

Ash

My bum hurts.

SAM

No excuse for not crying. If your but hurts you should be able to cry.

Ash

I don't know if I love you anymore.

SAM

Lets sit by the fire. We can talk about it there…its wormer there.

Ash

We have to sign out first.

(They sign out and sit by the fire.)

SAM

I love the fire.

Ash

I try not to get too close.

SAM

Why?

Ash

The demons…they frighten me.

SAM

Oh them…their really friendly you just have to know how to

tame em…you know.

Ash

How do you tame em.

SAM

Well. You trick them.

Ash

How do you trick em.

SAM

I don't know exactly . . . ..it was a gift…I just know how to control them.

Ash

A gift?

SAM

I learned it in my sleep.

Ash

Dreams?

SAM

No…not dreams…in my sleep…in my nothing.

Ash

Whats your nothing?

(A mail man enters. HE delivers a small box to Ash)

Mail Man

Your package sir.

Ash

Thank you my friend.

Mail Man

I 'm not your friend.

Ash

Your not.

Mail man

Of coarse not. I delivered this to you.

(HE exits.)

Ash

Its my packaged…it has arrived.

SAM

What is it?

Ash

Whats inside, whats inside…what is inside.

SAM

Stop looking happy.

Ash

I don't look happy.

SAM

You do too.

Ash

I look absolutely, positively…and one hundredpercent…pensive.

SAM

Stop looking pensive.

Ash

Ok…I'll look…I'll look…flabbergasted.

SAM

Stop looking flabbergasted.

Ash

Ok…I'll look..I know interested.

SAM

That's better…I like that…

Ash

You like anything.

SAM

I don't like flabber.

Ash

What?

SAM

What?

Ash

Shut up.

SAM

Your just jealous

Ash

Cause why? I got the box you didn't get a delivery.

SAM

But I have nothing…and I don't have to look interested…

I just have these two hands…Ha. You have more to bare. I got

Simplicity…and that's all you need to smile. He he.

Ash

You have more than that.

SAM

Like what?

Ash

You have the sign out book and the pen

SAM

There not mine..they are the companies..

Ash

Oh well.

(He admires his box. Than suddenly he jumps up and wets his pants.)

SAM

You didn't

Ash

Christ…I did.

SAM

Wipe it up.

Ash

No.

SAM

Yes.

Ash

No.

SAM

No.

Ash

No.

SAM

No.

Ash

No.

SAM

Loser.

Ash

Winner.

SAM

Wipe it.

Ash

Ok.

(He cleans his pants with the box.)

SAM

You feel better.

Ash

No.

SAM

Hmm.I don't know you like I use to.

Ash

That's sad…I haven't been coming to work. I love you still.

SAM

Hmmm. Your weird and fucked up.

Ash

I know….I like the outside of the box.

SAM

Its…its…its…interesting.

(They jump up and begin to dance to no music. )

Ash

I love to dance.

SAM

Me too.

(The sit back down and admire the box.)

Ash

Your pretty.

SAM

What is it?

Ash

I don't know whats inside?

SAM

I didn't ask what was inside…I asked about it. The box?

Ash

Oh…What is inside you mean.

SAM

No…what is it.

Ash

It's a box.

(He jumps up and mimes being trapped in a box.)

SAM

Oh. I see..So what is it?

Ash

It's a box.

SAM

Ok.

Ash

Do you want to see whats inside?

SAM

I don't like that word.

Ash

What word?

SAM

Inside.

Ash

Well, sorry. I'll set it down.

SAM

No open it.

Ash

But you don't like the word inside.

SAM

Its just a damn word…open it?

Ash

Well, ok.

(SAM opens the box. He takes out a human hand. )

SAM

It's a human hand.

Ash

Yes. Interesting isn't it.

SAM

No. Its just a hand.

Ash

Yea…that's interesting that someone would send me a hand.

SAM

I guess that is kind of strange.

Ash

I said interesting not strange.

(The mail man comes back and delivers a package to SAM)

Mail man

Your package mam.

SAM

Thank you sir.

Mail man

Your are very beautiful.

SAM

Thank you..go away now.

Mail man

Fine bitch.

(HE exits.)

SAM

Give me your hand.

Ash

Here.

(He sticks his hand in her face.)

SAM

No your hand.

Ash

Ok

(He sticks his other hand in her face.)

SAM

Your other hand.

(He sticks the other hand is her face again.)

Ash

Here already.

SAM

…damn it…the thing that came out of your box.

Ash

You need a hand with your box.

SAM

I want to see your hand.

(He shows here his own hand again.)

Ash

That's it ass wipe.

(She goes after his throat. She chokes him. When she signs to him while she is choking him she must stop choking sign and then go back to choking him.)

Ash

Let me go…I'm dieing.

(She chokes harder. He get breath. She stop choking to sign.)

SAM

Take it you son of a bitch. Don't ever think I am not a stron lady…I

May look pretty and petite but I got spunk pal.

(She goes back to choking.)

Ash

Heehe….heeah..

SAM

You give up to easily.

(He hands her the hand that was in his box.)

SAM

Thanks…

(She admires it.)

SAM

Its lovely.

Ash

You tried to kill me.

SAM

So. I do that sometimes. I wonder if I should open my box.

Ash

Do it.

SAM

Something in me says not to.

(An alarm goes off.)

Ash

Work time.

SAM

Damn.

(They stand. The mail man comes out with a large crate on wheels. He exits.)

Ash

Slavery this is.

(They open the crate and they begin removing cell phones. After seconds the cell phones begin to ring, blink and viberate.)

Ash

Hello. Weclom…hi…three…four….yes….go….buy….it would be nice…

That is pleasant.

SAM

Hello…welcome..hi..three…no higher….four..yes…got…buy..it would be nice…

That is pleasant.

(They answer the phones and sign into the receivers.)

Ash

That is what it is…take it or leave it.

SAM

Do you think they understand.

Ash

No…they can't even hear us.

(They begin setting the cell phones onto the floor.)

SAM

True..ha ha..

Ash

Hello…welcom..hit..three..four…yes..got…to buy..it would be nice.

That is pleasant.

SAM

Hello..welcome…hi …three..yes higher..four…yea…never…to buy..but it woulb

Be bad..that is pleasant.

Ash

They love us….

SAM

Do you think so.

Ash

Stop being sarcastic.

SAM

Ok.

(They begin to unload the Styrofoam bubbles.)

SAM

I like how these feel.

Ash

Yea..its soft…I love to feel stuff.

SAM

ME to…its my favorite thing to do…can I touch your foam.

Ash

Sure..if you don't break them up in little pieces.

SAM

I won't

(She breaks his foam up into little pieces.)

Ash

Damn you.

SAM

Ha HA.

Ash

When is quitting time…we've been working for ages it seems like.

(Alarm goes. The mail man comes back. He picks up all the cell phones and places them back into the crate. He exits with the crate.)

Ash

At least he left the foam.

SAM

The day is over. Don't bring work home with you.

Ash

This isn't home.

SAM

We must sign out…

Ash

Shit…We forgot to sign in for work….we just worked for ages.

And no prove of it.

SAM

Well what should we do.

Ash

Well. We got to sign in…now…put me down for …how many hours did

We work.

SAM

I don't know…I forgot my watch.

Ash

It seemed like eight.

SAM

No more than six.

Ash

Ok put me down for seven.

SAM

Why…

Ash

Its lucky.

SAM

How can it be lucky…its just a number. I hate superstition….

Ash

Luck is superstition.

SAM

I guess…anyway…why should I put you down for seven.

Ash

Oh…your right…put me down for eight.

SAM

Huh…we only worked six.

Ash

How do you know.

SAM

Your confusing me…stop it.

Ash

No.

SAM

Your bothering me…stop signing to me.

Ash

No.

SAM

Fuck off.

Ash

Never.

(She goes after him. She wrestles him to the ground…and rips stuff out of his pockets.

She grabs his wallet and throws into the audience. Then she grabes receipts and chunks them into the audience as well. Then she begins choking him.)

(Stopping to sign.)

SAM

This time I'll kill you.

Ash

Don't'

(She goes back to choking him.)

Ash

Help.

(She stops to sign.)

SAM

You are mean…disrespectful and annoying.

Ash

So…I don't deserve death for that do I.

(She chokes him again. The mail man comes on. He taps Sam on the shoulder. She doesn't respond. He taps again. No response. He taps for the last time. She looks up.)

Mail man.

Here.

Ash

Thanks.

SAM

What is it.

Mail Man

I don't know..I am not allowed to look in the envelops.

(HE exits.)

SAM

It's a check I bet.

Ash

What type of check.

SAM

My paycheck.

Ash

What of mine…we get them at the same time.

SAM

I work harder…I get more.

Ash

Your unfair.

SAM

Life isn't fair.

Ash

Yes it is.

SAM

You don't make sense.

Ash

Life is fair..you just live in the unfair zone.

SAM

What is the unfair zone.

Ash

It's the part of life that you just….seek out…and say

That's unfair…or its just not equal around here…that's

Just the way it is….learn to cope.

SAM

So…that's the truth.

Ash

Oh, it is huh. Well not in my fair life…I live in the fair zone.

SAM

Well, that's why your stupid and I am smart.

Ash

See. There you go…unfair zone.

SAM

Huh.

Ash

You'll never get my way of life.

SAM

I don't want to.

(Mail man comes in. Looks at both of them.)

Mail Man

Wrong address.

(HE exits.)

Ash

He is a weird man.

SAM

I think he is cute.

Ash

Should you ask him out next time.

SAM

Who said there will be a next time.

Ash

What do you mean?

SAM

He could get hit by a car, or a bus…or a dog could take him down

Or mad beez from China.

Ash

Mad beez from China. Are there even bees in China.

SAM

I don't know I was making it up.

Ash

He'll come back, and I'll tell him you think he has a nice ass.

SAM

You will.

Ash

Yes.

SAM

And I'll just choke you again.

Ash

I like it when you choke me. You never go all the way.

SAM

All the way to what.

Ash

I don't know. All the way.

SAM

Your strange.

Ash

My name is Ash. Give me a break.

SAM

Your name is Ash?

Ash

Yes.

SAM

Oh. You want to know my name.

Ash

I told you earlier I didn't?

SAM

I have to respect your needs and wants. So I won't tell you.

Ash

Thank you.

SAM

Its SAM. Hi. Ash…I am Sam

Ash

Hey.

SAM

You are a loser aren't you.

Ash

Gee you get nicer by the moment. I wonder if you'll marry me.

SAM

Do you want my answer.

Ash

Sure why not.

(She begins to choke him again. The mail man enters.)

Mail Man

Some one needs to sign for this.

SAM

For What?

Ash

Thank you.

SAM

For what?

Ash

I was thanking him.

Mail man

Your welcome…you need to sign for the fire.

SAM

For the camp fire.

Mail man

Yes. Please. John Hancock here if you don't mind.

SAM

Sure. I didn't know we had to.

Ash

Fire regulations.

SAM

But its just a fire.

Mail man

Sorry. Like the man said. Regulations.

(She signs.)

Mail man

Thank you.

(He exits.)

SAM

What do you know?

Ash

Regulations…are regulations.

(They move to the fire.)

SAM

Its beautiful fire. The way it warms you. The way it crackles.

Its all so complex. Did you know light has different levels? The levels

Are represented by the colors it betrays. The faster the frequency of it all..than the bluer the light is…the slower the frequency the more red it is…

If it the frequency is real, real fast..than the light turns white.

IT can get so fast it become invisible….the faster it gets the more it becomes unseen. It's the same way if you look at it in a opposite direction. Like the slower

it becomes the more it then can leave the visible spectrum and become lost

and move on into a different levels….and when this happens the form changes. ….like infa-red is a different form of light

than ultra violiet and so on..and so on...

Or in the other direction it can move into a different level of the spectrum…. In doing this…it can find a a more complex form or simple one…or it can stay in the happy medium…

Stay in the visible zone… lets say…we only see this happy medium..and

I only call it the happy medium because I am bias to that form of light…even

Though there are many, many forms we can not see….See when light is happy it can than be seen by the human eyes…so if its Frequency and intensity is too fast.. it is lost by our viewing eyes…same in the other direction. So, the question is

Do we chose to see light…or does it chose to let us see it…It all depends on the lights intensity….frequency plus intensity and something else mixed in…maybe heat….anyway… Wait..I think its just frequency equal its heat..and them together

Measured make its intensity…maybe that's it…I forgot kind of…any way…

This whole theory is called the Blackbody spectrum. Whats interesting

Is if the frequency of it all is too slow than the light can be unseen as well…as if was too fast….some believe its all on one level….all on one plain…I don't…

I think it has different forms…and changes like a chamilion…depending

On its heat and frequency…well lets say frequency and intensity…the

Heat follows ..if the light's frequency is too slow…It eventually can become radio waves…if its real real, super, doper, real fast…it becomes x-rays….faster ….than it becomes…gama rays.

Light can not exist with out its different levels…all things in nature is like light and in someway connected to this theory… all things in nature have frequencies and intensities…or in theory…I say

All things in nature can one way or another be measured…Well, my opinion and my perspective of Coarse.

Ash

That is not right.

SAM

How do you know.

Ash

Because I know light…And its not exactly right.

SAM

Prove it.

Ash

Its not what I can prove but what I can not.

SAM

I wish we could work.

Ash

Why?

SAM

Just be a good scientist and do it.

Ash

When do you become a scholar?

SAM

I just paid attention in class.

Ash

Oh really. Well add another log to the fire….before it goes out.

SAM

We have no logs.

Ash

Than burn you box.

SAM

I haven't opened it yet.

Ash

Well open it.

(The mail man enters. He has a message. He gives it to Sam.)

SAM

It's a message.

(HE exits.)

SAM

Its from Light. He wants to tell you something.

Ash

ME.

SAM

Yes he says….The Black Body theory is defined as….is an ideal incandescent

Light source….with an emission spectrum which will not depend on what

The substance the light comes from, but only its temperature.

Ash

See…all thermal, or heat, sources have a broad spectrum..See the emit

Photons with a wide range of energy.

SAM

How do you know this.

Ash

I didn't listen in class…All things are made of photons and electrons.

I think?

SAM

I wish I could go back to work.

Ash

We are at work. Work never ends.

SAM

What do we do if we don't work.

Ash

I don't know. Did you know that all things have frequency and

In one way or another can be measured by on temperature scale.

SAM

So all things have heat.

Ash

I don't know about that…but they all have temperature.

SAM

Hmm.I am confused.

Ash

Can I kiss you.

SAM

I guess.

(Ash kisses her.)

SAM

That's enough.

Ash

You kiss good.

SAM

You taste like burnt milk.

Ash

Have you ever drank burnt milk.

SAM

No…but I can imagine what it taste like…and you taste like it.

Ash

I don't taste like burnt ashes.

SAM

Not today.

(The Alarm goes on.)

SAM

We must work.

Ash

Damn.

SAM

Here he comes.

(The mail man enters with a giant rubber ball.)

Mail man

Have at it.

(He exits.)

Ash

What do we do.

SAM

Roll it I suppose.

Ash

Allright. Lets roll.

(They roll the ball back and forth.)

SAM

Why do we have to work.

Ash

Uh…good question.

SAM

Why do we have to.

Ash

The boss wants us to do good.

SAM

Whats good.

Ash

Not bad.

SAM

Whats not bad.

Ash

Hmm…I guess when you do whats natural it is good.

SAM

So good is natural.

Ash

Naturally.

SAM

Hmm..I don't follow.

Ash

Well. If we stay productive than things get done…so the world moves on.

SAM

This is productive.

Ash

I guess…the mail man gave it to us…the mail man was sent by the boss.

SAM

Why doesn't the boss come for himself.

Ash

I don't know…why didn't Godot show up for gogo and didi.

SAM

Godot?

Ash

Yes…you know him don't you.

SAM

No.

Ash

He knew go go and didi.

SAM

Who is gogo and didi.

Ash

This is boring…lets play with something else.

SAM

I thought we were working.

Ash

We are playing right?

SAM

No we were working.

Ash

Oh yes. Are we on the clock.

SAM

Oh. Did we sign in.

Ash

I think I did. I can't recall.

SAM

Should we.

Ash

Again.

SAM

To make sure.

Ash

Yes..lets make sure.

(They go to the sign in table. The mail man comes back and retrieves the ball. They sign in again.)

SAM

How many hours do I put you down for.

Ash

9 hours plus overtime…hey I don't think we signed out last time…our at least correctly.

SAM

I don't care…we have to put something….lies or truth.

Ash

Can we cheat at this game.

SAM

No.

Ash

Can we cheat at work.

SAM

Yes.

Ash

Hmm.

SAM

What now.

Ash

just sign me in…and then out for 9 hours and over time.

Ash.

Huh?

SAM

Do you ever feel like someone is walking behind you…and its you.

Ash

No.

SAM

Ok…lets sit by the pond.

Ash

There is no pond.

SAM

There never was one…right?

Ash

Just a glowing campfire…or it was glowing once….look…its out again.

SAM

It is? Holy molly…you right.

Ash

We must light it up on more time.

SAM

What about the mail man

Ash

What of him.

SAM

What of him.

Ash

Are you repeating me.

SAM

No are you reapting me.

Ash

No.

SAM

What of the mail man.

Ash.

Hm…maybe he has a light.

SAM

Did n't we.

Ash

I can't remember…I did not eat right today.

(The mail man enters. Lights a match and throws it on the fire. He relights it.)

SAM

Its on again.

Ash

We have light. Yea…ho raa…wooo weee..

SAM

Lets celebrate.

(The mail man takes the ball off.)

Ash

We can play with the giant ball.

SAM

Its gone…he took it…damn I mad now…

Ash

The fire is ok.

SAM

But we have nothing to cook.

Ash

We have warmth.

SAM

Lets sit.

Ash

Ok. Do you ever feel we are running out of fire.

SAM

No. But I feel we are running out of air.

Ash

You can't have one with out the other …right

SAM

I 'm tired of your theorizing…why don't you let me choke you

To death.

Ash

I don't know.

(Queit)

SAM

Not a movement …nothing…

Ash

Evrerything is still…its scary.

SAM

Things should go forward..not in a circle.

Ash

That's funny you believe that.

SAM

Why?

Ash

Because you're a woman …ladies are round…men are square.

SAM

That's sexist.

Ash

I'm sorry.

(She slaps him.)

SAM

I still like you.

Ash

But I love you.

SAM

I like you.

Ash

I believe in you.

SAM

Where is the mail man.

Ash

I believe in you.

SAM

Have you seen him…

Ash

You should appreciate what I am saying…I do…I believe in you..

No one believe in me…I owe so much money to the others..

SAM

What others.

Ash

The mail man's family…I owe too much..I have disappeared..no one

Notices I am around…I am nothing…because I borrowed too much

From the envelops…they said I could…but they didn't tell me..that

That…that..I…I…tried…I tried…to do good…I tried to past the

Factory scantron…the bubbles all looked the…looked, da same. . .I couldn't

See straight…I am to lost in motion…help me…I am…I'm

I'm…falling..I think…I'm falling..help me..please…I beg you…

(he weeps.)

SAM

What?

Ash

I've become a slave in this world…this place…next to this

Fire and that desk…and the book and the pen…help…help…help

(She holds him. He weeps harder.)

Why don't you believe me…believe that I love you..

(She chokes him.)

SAM

I do…I do…

(He escapes her grip and throws a fit. He thin slobbers from the mouth and begins to shake. Then he kicks dirt on the fire.)

SAM

It is out again.

Ash

When the mail man returns I am going to kill him….I will destroy every

Mail man bone… in his mail man body…and mail his remains to the head of the

Mail quarters…at the mail capital….and then…they will lose him at the mail head quarters with all the mail among all the receipts and stamps and checks and signatures…and then..and then..and then…if I wish hard enough and pray every night before bed…and brush my teeth real good and clean…and pray again…to God above…then pray back to God to forgive me for not praying enough and riding the evil one and all his error…and then pray one more time for keep sakes…maybe maybe….his body will get picked up by the other mail people…and then..and….then If I ….If I close my eyes real tight and wish and pray real hard….then..then….maybe…if I am lucky and remain good…than .his…mail man remains might likely fall into a paper shredder (Pause)..and he..and he…

will be chopped up in a million hundred thousand and in a million billion pieces…and then he will get stuffed into trillions of mail envelops and then…and then ….they, the head mail quarter mail men and women, will mail parts of him to different mail divisions throughout the boundaries of mail routes and mail sectors of the world..he will be lost in the mail system forever and ever and ever. He will become the mail…and only the mail.. …he will be the mail…and I will do this with these two hands.

SAM

Then what?

Ash

Then I will kiss you and take you in.

(The mail man enters on stilts. He dumps out a huge bag of receipts and mail on Ash's head and laughs.)

Ash

God. God..oh…God.

(The mail man exits laughing maniacally. A mime walks across the stage slowly. Ash and Sam do not notice him. The mime turns to the audience and places his index finger over his puckered lips.)

Narrators

Shhhhhhhhhhh.

Lights fade.

End of scene one.

Lights up.

Ash and Sam sign in. They sit next to a burnt out campfire.

Ash

Well…think if your father…and his father..all had fought wars…in

That particular country…would you have fought.

SAM

Depends on the cause.

Ash

Yea…but your own father told you the cause was worth dieing than would

You have fought.

SAM

I wish we could work .

Ash

Would you have fought.

SAM

I guess if my father's father had fought and the cause was ethical than

Yea…I would have fought..maybe.

Ash

Yes or no.

SAM

If it was ethical yes.

Ash

War is not ethical.

SAM

No…but I would have had to..right…my father fought…told me it was worth

It…and plus the enemy was right there.

Ash

What about the enemy told you you were the enemy…would you have faught.

SAM

I don't know..yea…I suppose.

Ash

Why.

SAM

Because..he or she..or whoever..told me I was bad…I was the enemy..

Obviously I would think they were the enemy…to protect myself and children

I would fight.

Ash

Then you would of burned.

SAM

Burned.

(The mail man comes on and lights a match and throws it on the camp fire. It burst in flames.)

SAM

Burned?

Ash

Live by the sword…than you…

SAM

What is this.

(She opens it.)

SAM

Its an invitation

Ash

To what?

SAM

A fancy ball.

Ash

For two.

SAM

For just me. But its beyond the fences. Beyond the factory.

Ash

How will you go.

SAM

I'll have to put in a good days work and ask the boss for free time.

Ash

But the mail man loses all our mail.

SAM

True…but I will give him a kiss and maybe he will treat me

Special and send it.

(Quiet. The flames crackle and begin to rise.)

Ash

The camp fire sure is bursting.

SAM

Yes…I fancy ball..I'll get to dance in a fancy ball.

(The flames get hire and hire.)

I can't wait…and maybe the mail man will dress up in a black

Tuxedo and take me. We will dance and dance and dance…

There might be violins there..I love the cry of a violin.

Ash

What of me.

(The mail man enters with six pieces of mail. He gives it to Ash.)

SAM

Excuseme.

(She walks over to the mail man. She undoes a button on her blouse. She kisses him.)

Mailman

What the hell.

(He slaps her. He exits.)

Ash

You bastard don't you ever hit her…Are you ok.

SAM

Kind of…he left..he hit me and left…Why ….why…do men

Do that to me.

Ash

I'll go with you.

SAM

They'll never let you out…you're a loser and too far in dept.

(He opens one of the six envelops.)

Ash

Look it's a picture of you.

SAM

Of me.

Ash

When you were young.

(She admires the picture.)

I was so pretty as a kid. Look at those eyes..and that shaggy thick hair.

Just a beaut.

SAM

Hmm. Let see.

(He opens a second envelop.)

SAM

What is it?

Ash

Ahh…just a receipt…that's all.

SAM

For what.

Ash

A pair of old shoes. I don't know why they gave me the receipt and not

The shoes.

SAM

Strange.

(He opens the third one. It is a crushed flower and a bill.)

Ash

A flower and a bill.

SAM

A bill.

Ash

And a flower. At least the bud of the flower and some of its pedals.

SAM

What is the bill for.

Ash

For the camp fire. They are charging me for the space.

SAM

Charging you for the space.

Ash

Its like an open fire policy charge thing.

SAM

Sounds new.

Ash

Must be.

(Out of nowhere I light blinks and the sound of phone ringing is heard. It is loud and the light is bright.)

Ash

Ahahhahahahhaha. I can't take it…work…play…work for nothing..

Play for no girl,….no love..no touch….kill me…SAM….choke the

Life out of me…if you won't I will…I can't take the shackles..

The hell….the steel bars….the cops….the guns….the authority..

The bills..I give up…I'll do it my self…if you don't…do it…do it

(Sam chokes him.)

SAM

IS this what you want.)

(She stops.)

Ash

Yes.

SAM

Its work time…work.

Ash

What is work?

SAM

Work.

Ash

What is in front of me.

SAM

Nothing.

Ash

How do I work.

SAM

Just stand there.

Ash

Ok…I'm here.

SAM

Stop dreaming.

Ash

How?

SAM

Think of math.

Ash

What type…there are many….calculus, trigonometry…geometry

Quantum physics.

SAM

Like one plus one math…simple

Ash

Ok….one plus one…you want the answer.

SAM

He does. The boss.

Ash

But how does he get it.

SAM

Just think it…he'll get it.

(A flash of light)

SAM

Work is over.

Ash

We didn't work.

SAM

Did you stop dreaming.

Ash

For a second.

(She walks over to the signout book. She writes.)

SAM

One second.

Ash

One second…it felt longer.

SAM

Longer?

Ash

Like a second in a half.

SAM

What do you want.

Ash

I want to be them.

(He points up.)

SAM

Ash…Ash…don't you see…No look at me Ash..listen to me.

Ash

What? What?

SAM

We are alive…that's all you need…dream after work…work after

Dream…then live on.

Ash

Alive?

SAM

Alive?

(A mailman walks out and give Sam a blue pill. He hands Ash a red pill. He exits.)

SAM

Down the hatch.

Ash

You swallow yours.

SAM

Yes.

Ash

They make my stomach hurt.

SAM

So…it helps me work.

Ash

What about being alive?

SAM

We can't work forever.

Ash

I love you.

(She chokes him.)

SAM

Like wise. But I find the mail man cuter.

(The mime walks on.)

Ash

Some one is here.

(He walks quicker. The mime points at ash and laughs. He runs off stage.)

SAM

No one is here.

Ash

I felt him. Maybe the boss.

SAM

No. He wouldn't come to this place.

Ash

True.

(The mime peeks out from behind wings. He laughs at Ash and points)

Ash

Lets open your box.

SAM

Not yet. Later. I like the way it looks closed.

Ash

Lets sign in for work.

SAM

We must wait for the right time.

Ash

What time is it?

SAM

I don't know…three perhaps maybe four…

Ash

Three or four.

SAM

I don't know….Lets sit over here. We never sit here.

Ash

Ok.

(The sit between the campfire and the desk.)

SAM

I feel a cool breeze here…its nice.

Ash

No sun though.

SAM

I haven't seen the sun in ages.

Ash

I miss the moon.

SAM

The moon was nice too.

Ash

No sun. No moon. Just black.

SAM

Black and the color of the fire…when its lit.

Ash

True. You want to play paddy cake.

SAM

Ok. Quickly.

Ash

Paddy cake…paddy cake baker's men…

SAM

Go on.

Ash

Paddy cake..paddy cake baker's men…I forget it.

SAM

I was having fun…try once more.

Ash

But I forgot.

SAM

This or choking.

Ash

Ok…paddy cake…paddy cake…baker's men…one…two..three.

SAM

That's not it.

Ash

Perhaps you can choke me.

SAM

Ok.

(The mime runs out. They spot him and stop what they are doing and focus on the mime. The mime mimes as if he is climbing the stairs. Then he climbs a rope and then opens a small box and makes a sad and happy face. He points at SAM and makes no expression. Than he climbs down the rope and then down the stairs. He exits.)

Ash

What did he mean by that.

SAM

I don't know…maybe he wants me to open the box.

Ash

Maybe that's our way back home.

SAM

Who said we want to go home.

Ash

I do.

SAM

You'll never go home again..I might can…if I wish hard enough.

Ash

What about the box.

SAM

Leave it alone. ….Later.

Ash

You promise.

SAM

Have I ever broken a promise.

Ash

I don't think you've ever made one with me.

(Ash walks across the stage to the fire.)

SAM

Why do you walk funny.

Ash

I don't limp.

SAM

No you don't limp…but you've got a weird strut.

Ash

They broke my ankle when I was 15.

SAM

Really. Why.

Ash

I was trying to play at the park. I was doing a trick on the slide.

And they broke it.

SAM

The workers.

Ash

No. The children.

SAM

Children don't break other children's bones.

Ash

They were the size of children.

SAM

So.

Ash

They were children.

SAM

What did they look like.

Ash

They had short hair. Even the girls.

SAM

How short.

Ash

Shaved. They shaved their own head…and they broke my ankle.

SAM

So did you get them back.

Ash

I'm still getting them back.

SAM

How.

Ash

You'll see.

SAM

How did they break it.

Ash

With pebbles and….

SAM

And what?

Ash

Hate…they broke it with pebbles and hate.

SAM

Who fixed it.

Ash

I guess the doctors..they put me to sleep.

(Lights flash. Ash runs over to the desk and signs in.)

SAM

You still can run.

Ash

They were good doctors.

SAM

Those children are going to get it.

Ash

They are.

SAM

How do you know.

Ash

I just do.

SAM

Sign me in too.

Ash

I did…lets work.

SAM

You're a worker all of a sudden.

Ash

I trust you on good days.

SAM

And bad days.

(The mail man enters. He brings a type writer out and four reams of paper.)

Mail man

Your welcome.

(He exits.)

Ash

Can you type?

SAM

Kind of.

Ash

I'll hand you the paper and you type.

SAM

What do we type.

(The mail man enters. He hands Sam a note. He exits quickly. The mime peeks around the corner.)

SAM

I know what we type.

Ash

Yes?

SAM

The Same thing as last time.

Ash

Our dreams.

SAM

And wishes.

Ash

Ok…my first dream…is to fly.

SAM

Got it.

(She types clumsily.)

Ash

I can't do this any longer Sam. I can't sell my wishes and dreams.

SAM

Why Ash?

Ash

Because I was born in 1973…I have no real name…no real father

That I remember as real..1973 is all I know…about me…

I have no real name….just 1973…

SAM

Than that is the second thing I shall put down Ash….1973.

No real name..1973…no real father….that you remember as real.

And 1973.

Ash

God….I can't remember any of my wishes.

SAM

They stole them…that is why you are named Ash…

I remember all my dreams…That is why I have a happy

Dream like Sam.

Ash

You mean a happy name like Sam.

SAM

What did I say?

Ash

You replaced dream with name…you said….My name was Ash

Because I forgot my dream…and your name but you said dream

Was Sam…because…you ment to say…

SAM

I know what I said.

Ash

Oh….sorry. No reason to get hasty.

SAM

Forget it.

Ash

I won't.

(The mail man returns. He takes the type writer away.)

Ash

What about the third dream…we have more to give..more to sell.

Mail Man

Too bad.

SAM

Let him go…

Ash

He'll go anyway…he works for the boss…he does whatever.

SAM

Let him go.

Ash

He …he is so cold.

SAM

Cute and cold they all come that way…especially those

With nice pecks.

Ash

He took our chance to sell our dreams…to stay alive…and

And you talk about his pectorial muscles.

SAM

So.

Ash

Your evil.

SAM

Some one's got to play the villain.

Ash your ok.

Ash

No I am not…1873…..woops…God…see I can't even get that

Right..its…1973….and that's all I know.

SAM

You know your not real.

Ash

I'm real…I know that my name is not real.

SAM

Let him have it Ash. Your ok. Just calm down

(The mime enters as a cat. He mimes bouncing on a mouse. Then the mime eats the imaginary mouse. He swallows it and then get indigested. The mime gets dizzy and falls down. Then, the mime mimes being crushed by something. The mime mimes dieing. Than lays stiff.)

SAM

Is he dead.

Ash

I hope not.

SAM

That'll be you one day.

Ash

Thanks.

SAM

Its ok its safe in Heaven.

(The mime jumps up and runs of stage.)

Ash

He gives me the creeps sometimes

SAM

Me too. He is kind of cute..but not like the mail man.

Ash

Not cold enough..

SAM

Huh?

Ash

Too cheery.

SAM

Sam were did that strange man go.?

Ash

The man that is not the mail man.

SAM

Where?

Ash

Lets not talk of him. I know what is wrong. I have to leave here.

SAM

And go where.

Ash

West.

SAM

Why.

Ash

To be daring….to live life….

SAM

Get real.

Ash

Your right…that is hog wash…why go west.

SAM

Go on.

Ash

My dream.

SAM

What of it.

Ash

I need it.

SAM

Why?

Ash

So I may multiply.

SAM

But you are one.

Ash

And you are one

SAM

Yes?

Ash

And together we can make one.

SAM

One what..together we make two.

Ash

No we make three. But…listen…If I go.

SAM

Yes?

Ash

Than you will love me for real…because of my dedication, passion

And honesty to my dream and my self.

SAM

How do you know?

Ash

Just a good guess.

SAM

Which way is west.

Ash

I don't know….figuring it out…is my first step.

SAM

How…will you do that.

Ash

I know..ask the mail man.

SAM

He never talks to you when you propose a question

Ash

Than I will trick him and make me ask me…and then I will

Tell him what me thinks.

SAM

Huh?

Ash

Maybe the mime will know.

SAM

He doesn't talk.

Ash

Neither do we.

SAM

Ha ha. Try tricking him…it might work…maybe I could trick him into

Taking me to the ball.

Ash

He'll only cheat on you later.

SAM

How do you know.

Ash

He's got that twinkle in his eye.

SAM

What type of twinkle.

Ash

That… "I love being a single bachelor twinkle" in his eye..

SAM

Like you know.

Ash

I do.

SAM

It hopeless. We will never get out…the fire keeps blowing.

(The mime walks out and begins miming building a camp fire. He breaks the twigs and starts a fire with matches. The mimes matches keep blowing out.)

The fire keeps going…its too dark…we have no way to light our path…we

Are stuck here.

Ash

No..we can use this.

SAM

What?

Ash

Our finger.

SAM

What

Ash

This little light. Remember.

SAM

What

Ash

Our finger…well guide us…

SAM

Its just a finger.

Ash

We can trust in it.

SAM

We can?

Ash

Fingers can be trusted. Anything can be trusted if you put your faith into it.

(The mime mimes climbing up a tree and taking a beating heart from one of the branches.

He then climbs down and holds the imaginary beating heart infront of him)

Ash

So lets go.

SAM

How do you know you really want to come with me.

Ash

I know…I know you were the one for me all my life…

I know it…look I see you in my eyes…you are the one.

SAM

Ok…whatever.

Ash

Ok. Then settled.

SAM

You lead.

(The mime takes out his old heart and puts a new one in its place. He smiles and walks off happily.)

Ash

Trust in the finger…its good…it knows.

SAM

Its still dark…you liar…it didn't work. You fool….you've lead us

into a complete and utter empty abyss of darkness

(She chokes him.)

Ash

Again. How many times are you going to do this a day.

SAM

Until they see your struggling for air and try to stop me…then

Their will be a glit in their system..they will have to adapt to

Something new…

Ash do you realize how many times we have signed in and out of this

Hellish pattern of doldromatic fate.

Ash

Whats doldromatic. Is that grammatically correct.

SAM

It's a adjective for doldrums.

Ash

Whats a doldrums?

SAM

Foolish circle that never ends.

Ash

So is it a real word.

SAM

Doldrums or doldrumatic.

Ash

Either.

SAM

Doldrums a word.

Ash

Is that what we are in.

SAM

What?

Ash

Is that what we are in?

SAM

What?

Ash

Is that what we are in?

SAM

What!.

Ash

Is that what…

SAM

What, what, what…Ash listen… what…I can't hear you very well

Ash..What? your not responsive….Ash earth to Ash…ash to earth..

Come in…come in.

Ash

What?

SAM

You are the biggest idiot in this place.

Ash

I'm the only idiot in this place..

SAM

Its dark…what do we do…its too dark …the fire went out.

Ash

Its been out.

SAM

So….I say we call it a day.

Ash

Then we must.

SAM

Its time

Ash

Lets sign out.

SAM

How long do we work.

Ash

I can't think of that…I'm trying to feel my

Way around..

SAM

Why? How come…I mean..

Ash

I must fing the sign out book.

SAM

Don't forget to find the pen.

Ash

Yes…I won't

SAM

How will we know if it still has ink…so we can sign out

Properly…and they'll put us down in the records…

That's certain.

Ash

We can feel…

SAM

Feel?

Ash

A pen feels a distinct way…when it releases ink while writing

On paper…it also makes subtle sounds…inkish sounds..

SAM

Inkish? Hmm is that a word…forget it…who cares…there are no

Words anyway…we are but birds chirping…I knew that sense I

Was a kid.

Ash

Chirping?

SAM

Lets feel it out Ash…the pen …the paper…fell it ou we shall or sign out

May I say.

Ash

One thing.

SAM

Yes.

Ash

WE have to find it first.

SAM

Look hard.

Ash

I'm feeling not looking.

SAM

Feel hard.

Ash

Ah..I found it..the pen is found.

SAM

And the book. What of the book?

Ash

And the book. The book as well. Yes the book.

SAM

Found.

Ash

Found.

SAM

Good.

Ash

Shall I sign out…

SAM

Did you feel the pen?

Ash

I shall. Here…now I will feel it…(He signs) I felt it..

SAM

What did it feel like.

Ash

If felt…it felt…it felt like a pen.

SAM

The distinct feeling there.

Ash

What distinct feeling?

SAM

The one you were talking of…when you sign a pen with ink…

Ash

Oh…that distinct feeling…not really.

SAM

Not really…Christ…what do we do…we don't know…

We don't know if the pen works ash..if the pen doesn't work then

What.

Ash

Look hard.

SAM

For what?

Ash

Another pen.

SAM

Hmm…didn't think….

Ash

Perhaps in the desk.

SAM

Another pen in the desk..hmmm..possible.

Ash

You think.

SAM

Anything is possible…pen's in desks happen ever single day.

Ash

Yes..they do…I shall continue the serch…

(He goes through the desk drawers…and pulls out a package of pens.)

Ash

Eureka.

SAM

Sounds like pens.

Ash

Yes…pens..many of them…they must be full of much ink…

We are saved SAM.

SAM

Sign away…boy…sign till your hand cramps up…sign away..

Sign us out…

Ash

God..the power…the power..it feels so powerful…

SAM

My turn to sign out…

(The bell sounds.)

Ash

The bell.

SAM

Work again….the hours never end….its hopeless..

Ash

We must sign in again.

SAM

How many hours..how many hours..how many hours.

Ash

It feels weak..the pen feels weak in my hand…it did feel strong…

But now….Why?

SAM

You sign too much…

Ash

My soul…God my soul.

SAM

Calm down Ash…focus. We must think…he is coming soon.

(The mime steps out and begins miming stacking boxes and taking them down. He stakes and takes the down. He repeats this at a quick pace.)

SAM

It's the mime…look.

Ash

Yes..what is he doing.

SAM

Working…or is it play?

Ash

I can't tell…looks like fun.

SAM

It must be somewhat difficult.

(The mail man enters with a message. He hands it to Sam and exits.)

SAM

He still a cutey pie.

Ash

What does it say?

SAM

Its says…lit the fire…and wait.

Ash

Lit the fire and wait…that doesn't sound right shouldn't it be light.

Not lit

(The mail man returns with a new message. He gives it to Sam and exits.)

SAM

He is still fine as shit.

Ash

What does it say?

SAM

Its says, "Rewrites…Light the fire and wait. Thank you."

Ash

At least they said thank you.

SAM

Lets light it.

Ash

With what a pen?

SAM

Use your finger.

Ash

That's only for our escape.

SAM

My escape.

Ash

How can you escape with just my finger.

(The mime stops stacking boxes and walks closer to them. He makes the sign for scissor. He exits. )

SAM

Shut up.

Ash

We are out!

SAM

Out of what?

Ash

Not good.

SAM

Why?

Ash

We wil be cold soon.

SAM

What of work.

Ash

We will be cold.

SAM

Maybe we could burn the packages..mine.

Ash

With out opening it…nonsense..It could be explosive.

SAM

True….ah…I clean out of idea.

Ash

I'm not….we….we..hmm…

SAM

Hmmmmm.

Ash

Hmmmmmmmmm.

SAM

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ash

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

SAM

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Ash

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm

SAM

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm

Ash

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm

SAM

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(The mail man enters.)

Mail man

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm .

(Mime comes out and mime's thinking man pose.)

Mail man

Get to work.

(He exits.)

SAM

God I want him.

Ash

Shut up already…he is a slave driver.

SAM

Yeah I know.

Ash

Your sick.

SAM

Yeah I know…

Ash

We can burn my package..for the fire.

SAM

That's your loss.

Ash

Will be warm again..and work….work is work..

I don't see it as a loss.

SAM

I'd rather do my box.

Ash

You love it too much.

SAM

Its all I have.

Ash

What happens to simplicity.

SAM

Fine…Here I go..I am going to keep talking…keep talking..and keep talking

Keep talking…and talking and talking..and keep talking…soo my head

Will fall of my shoulders because I had talked too too much..

And then my head will roll into that ash there…and be buried

Forever and ever..and ever…and ever…and ever..I'll never ever

Stop…I'll keep on keeping on talking…talking and talking.

(Sam takes out a match from her sock. She attempts to light the camp fire.)

SAM

Damn it…its' useless.

Ash

No its not…you need this.

(He hands her his box.)

Ash

I forget to put how many hours

SAM

Yes…the hours…how many?

(The mime comes in and does the descent to the grave mime.)

Ash

I don't know…no watch…I have no sense of time any longer.

SAM

What do you think of before the lights go off?

Ash

I can't tell.

SAM

I would say a thousand hours.

Ash

More than that.

SAM

How about this….I'll write the word forever….you'll get much pay for

That…forever. It's what its all for….

Ash

Put me down….for that much…plus minimum wage…

I should get out of debt with that.

SAM

Me…I'll put down 8 hours..no 6…yeah 6…I'll be fair…fair is good.

Ash

If only It was light.

SAM

Lets leave.

Ash

You leave I'll stay.

SAM

I can't go with out you.

Ash

We are signed out right?

SAM

Yes….but it is dark.

Ash

Then we know whats next

(Ash stretches his hand to her. She looks at his fingers and kisses the ring fingers.)

SAM

Its slightly off center…not completely perfect. But that's life.

Ash

You can find your way in the dark ok.

SAM

Yes…I'll do fine.

Ash

The thing about lighting my way…with this..(Holds his finger.)

It only works for me…I have to stay….they'll find me if

I go with you.

SAM

Yes…it is dark.

Ash

Your leaving.

SAM

Dark.

Ash

Your gone.

SAM

No light.

Ash

Can you? can you, see all right?

SAM

By ash.

Ash

Don't forget…I'm right behind you…

SAM

Its far too dark. Far too dark.

(She is gone.)

Ash

Right behind you.

(Ash reminds by the fire. He walks over to the book and signs it. Lights out.

Light up. Ash is gone. A mime stands perfectly still center stage. He wears a neutral mask and doesn't move. Lights down. Lights up. The mal man is standing next to the sign out book. He looks at the mime. The mime doesn't move. The mail man picks up the book and reads it. He closes the book. Lights out.)

(In the dark.)

SAM

Far too dark Ash….far too dark.

Ash

You were late, remember. The beginning. Your late.

SAM

And you want me to say 'I love you now.'

Ash

I still love you. That's why I was late. See it. See. You see it. Look. Right, there. Right, away. Look.

(Curtain)


End file.
